Sometimes
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Vuelve a la cama, creyendo que sin Torao tampoco podría ser el rey de los piratas. Dedicado a Dante.


A veces se lo pregunta, y es que el verle alejado de toda la tripulación es cuestión de millones de dudas. ¿Extraña a sus compañeros o no los considera de esa manera? Lo cree imposible, ya que estando en esa alianza y vagar por su barco le ha dado la posibilidad de conocer a sus amigos, ¿no son acaso esas charlas nocturnas que llega a tener con Sanji un abrir de su corazón? O esos cruces de palabras tan llenas de confianza con Zoro, ¡incluso con Nami tiene momentos especiales! El que Trafalgar se aísle cuando puede es serio para el chiquillo de cabellos negros.

Comúnmente le ve debajo del mástil, con una bola de arroz en mano y un grueso libro en la otra. Chopper recurre a él cuando tiene dudas, haciéndolo el más cercano al cirujano. Pese a que antes lo ha negado, al reno le brinda las facciones más suaves. ¿Es debido a su edad o a su apariencia llena de ternura?

Cuando cae la noche en el dormitorio se nota su ausencia, más ninguno comenta. Saben a la perfección que Luffy se hará el dormido por unos minutos antes de salir lo más silenciosamente—en realidad tira todo a su paso y emite tantos sonidos como puede— y encaminarse a la cosecha de mandarinas de Nami, lugar donde encontrará a su aliado observando la luna totalmente calmado.

Eso le remueve algo en el pecho, el ver sus labios curvarse ligeramente cuando el aire golpea en su rostro, y la mente del Monkey vuelve a llenarse de preguntas.

¿Cómo será si sonríe de verdad? ¿Sus ojos se entrecerrarán, la nariz se arrugará y unos hoyuelos se crearán? Desea saberlo. No, no, no sólo saberlo sino que también ser el responsable de ello.

Recuerda casi con cariño la primera vez que le conoció, tan arrogante y grosero en el Archipiélago. Raramente creó una conexión con él—cosa que no llegó a suceder con Kidd— y el haber peleado juntos fue increíble. Después sucedió lo de Marineford, y fue ahí cuando Luffy terminó por considerarlo alguien tan especial como sus compañeros. ¡Y qué no se diga de Punk Hazard!, Trafalgar tiene un pedazo de su corazón.

Una vez que Trafalgar abandona su lugar se dirige al acuario. Le parece extraño, ya que siempre vuelve a la habitación de los hombres, esta vez su atención es más alta. Permanece afuera, escuchando el sofá resistir el peso del mayor. Parecen ser horas cuando escuchar el primer ronquido y piensa: ¿Se le dificulta dormir? ¡Ahora entiende sus ojeras! Entre preocupado y enternecido se adentra y toma asiento a lado del azabache, notando cómo la diestra cubre su desnudo pecho—justo en donde su corazón tatuado está ubicado— y la zurda sostiene su cabeza. Sonríe, es completamente adorable, aún con su actitud demandante.

Sus dedos peinan el cabello y juegan con las patillas del cirujano, por su mente no llega a pasar la idea de que tenga el sueño ligero por eso continúa con su inocente toqueteo. Luego baja hasta alcanzar esa extraña cruz marcada en el dorso y siente arder sus yemas por el tacto. Es su temperatura, o el significado de la tinta.

Abre sus ojos al verlo removerse inquieto, sudar y balbucear con dolor; opta por darle un «shu, shu» muy leve mientras sus manos se esfuerzan por acariciarle sutilmente. Todo con afán de tranquilizarlo y no volver a ver las mismas facciones que recuerda de Dressrosa. Siendo la primera vez que sucede esa situación sus mejillas se colorean carmesí y su pecho se llena de una calidez familiar. Sin embargo, no le parece tiempo de acordarse de su hermano, debe llevar a un dormido Law a la habitación.

Es raro, sí, Trafalgar es bastante raro. No convive con nadie a menos de que sea necesario y parece alejarse del mundo para sobrevivir su sufrimiento solo. Pero si él puede darle una tranquilidad por la noche, justo como ha hecho anteriormente, está complacido. Le llama aliado porque es un capricho del pirata, pero si fuera decisión propia «Nakama» sería la palabra que emplearía. Deja el cuerpo sobre un futón adyacente a Zoro y le arropa como le ha visto hacerlo antes, no le basta y se deja hipnotizar por su rostro durmiente y su sonrisa ladina. Es tan agradable verlo feliz, desearía saber que está soñando.

Vuelve a la cama, creyendo que sin «Torao» tampoco podría ser el rey de los piratas.


End file.
